El Dumpling De Fresa
by Wood3nh3art
Summary: Oneshot: Sabía que estaba frio por la nube de vapor que encontraba frente a mí al exhalar. Yo no tenía sensación alguna. La nada…


_Este fic participa en el Reto "Una noche en el Palacio de Jade" del foro:_ _ **kung fu panda unidos**_ _._

 **-El dumpling de fresa-**

 _Sabía que estaba frio por la nube de vapor que encontraba frente a mí al exhalar. Yo no tenía sensación alguna. La nada…_

 _Se presentó ante mí, de entre la oscuridad, ya no sabía si era real, pero dijo mi nombre. El zumbido de mis oídos ceso para que escuchara esa única palabra, inconfundible, que fue como el llanto ahogado de un alma en pena… se presentó ante mí, esa noche, para…_

" _¿Sabe alguien que estas aquí… tan lejos… tu…?" Me pregunto, e hizo una pausa para luego exclamar "¡Cobarde!" Su voz… tan fuerte, como si me encontrara en una cueva y el gritara directo en mi oído._

 _Me puse de pie y volví a buscar su figura entre la oscuridad, pero no podía dar con él, su voz venia de todas direcciones. "¿Quién eres?" Alcance a preguntar. Por un momento, la única respuesta que obtuve fue el sonido de mí ya agitada respiración._

 _Susurro algo al viento, logre distinguir las palabras "que no te venza…" aunque después de eso, ¿habré perdido la conciencia?_

…

A partir de aquella noche tuve problemas para dormir nuevamente. Aquello que pudo ser una pesadilla o un recuerdo difuso me acosaba en la oscuridad. Aquella voz me visitaba cada que mis ojos se cerraban para descansar.

\- ¡Po! No te quedes dormido –me ordeno Mantis, picando mi nariz con un palillo… ¿o era su mano?

\- Pero ya te dije, no si el cielo refleja el mar o si el mar refleja al cielo -dije balbuceando, mientras abrazaba la almohada más cómoda y dura que haya probado. Ellos no sabían lo que daría por 5 minutos de descanso pleno.

\- Suéltame Po, es serio... -seguro que era Tigresa intentando darme ordenes, no estoy seguro... ya mis ojos se cerraban.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba atardeciendo, puedo decirlo por el tono de la luz solar, estaba solo en la cocina, aun sentado en la silla pero abrazando la mesa. Frente a mi tenía a mi maestro. Tengo la idea de haber escuchado otras voces en la habitación, o puede que fuera el sueño que tenía, porque todo a mí alrededor tenía un toque… fantasmal.

\- ¿A dónde se fueron los demás? -Le pregunte

\- el Valle los necesitaba -me respondió simplemente- Po... esa voz que escuchas a menudo, ¿Es de alguien que conoces?

\- No, maestro. Siempre es diferente, lo único que no cambia es el mensaje, pero nunca lo escucho completo.

\- Porque a veces... -pauso por un momento, su expresión parecía cada vez más seria, por un momento fue como si recordara algo que le dolió hace mucho... una vieja herida- algunos maestros... al descuidar la meditación exponen su mente a cierto tipo de visiones

\- Espere, yo nunca descuide mi meditación -eso porque la aprovecho para dormir- entonces ¿alguna "energía negativa" me está hablando? -Le pregunte, entre escéptico y dormido- Es un pesado... ¿Qué quiere?

\- Para averiguarlo... debes acercarte a la boca del lobo -dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, seguidamente, Tigresa entro con un pequeño frasco que dejo en la mesa- una vez que tomes eso podrás dormir las horas que necesitas, pero no tendrás la opción de despertar hasta que pase el efecto. Po... tendrás que enfrentar esta pesadilla o comprender la visión.

\- ¿Entonces es pesadilla o visión?

\- Esa es otra cosa que debes averiguar

\- ¿Tiene que ser esta noche?, ¿Ahora? -Me queje- ¿No puedo pensarlo un poco?

\- Aunque a pesar del cansancio pudieras pensar claramente, ¿Qué hay por pensar? Si no afrontas lo que sea que te esté acosando, seguirás teniendo problemas para dormir -dijo Tigresa con aquel tono seguro que tanto la caracteriza- no tienes muchas opciones.

\- Yo... -busque algún argumento para rebatirle, pero no podía pensar en nada y era cierto que deseaba recuperar mis días y mis noches... que todo fuera como normalmente lo era, sin esta preocupación inusual. Pero tenía miedo de lo que fuera a encontrar en mis pesadillas.- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? -Le pregunte a mi amiga.

\- Claro, dime.

\- ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche?

\- Seré tu apoyo moral -Sello su palara al poner su mano sobre mi hombro. Por aquella mirada incondicional que me dedico... no había nada a lo que tuviera miedo.

\- Esta decidido -Dijo Shifu, poniendo punto y final a la conversación.

Fuimos a mi cuarto, me senté al borde de mi cama; Tigresa había traído una silla consigo, la dejo a un lado de la cama y me paso el frasco. Lo abrí y bebí sin pensarlo. Me acosté, Tigresa tomo su lugar en la silla.

...

Caí de espalda sobre la nieve. Hacía calor. El cielo, tal como el fuego de una hoguera, era la combinación de un rojo vivo y tonos negros.

"Levántate" me susurro el viento. Yo hice como me ordeno.

Escuche un aullido casi de inmediato, lo sentía cercano pero no había nada a mi alrededor, solo un infinito horizonte blanco. Intentaba decidir que dirección tomar cuando escuche el grito de un niño... allá por donde escuche el aullido antes; corrí hacia él inmediatamente, aunque puede que sus voces estuvieran solo en mi mente ¡Porque no había nada!

Fui atrapado por una repentina tormenta de nieve, pero seguí corriendo, segado, pero guiado por mis oídos, llegue a una aldea envuelta en llamas. La nieve que caía ante mí solo me permitiría ver sombras en movimiento, perseguidas y cazadoras, voces de diferentes géneros y edades aclamaban ayuda en este escenario tan familiar. ¿Era un recuerdo? La nieve aquí era del mismo color que el fuego.

"Tú no tienes poder aquí" la tormenta se esfumo con esas palabras.

Ya con la visión clara, corrí hacia los invasores y ataque al primer lobo que se cruzó en mi camino... el cual, por cierto, tenía el doble de la estatura de un lobo convencional. Bloqueo cada uno de mis golpes y patadas, luego me tomo como a un oso de peluche y me arrojo lejos. Quede hundido en la nieve, ¿Me había vencido ya? ¡Ni se diga!

Luchaba por salir, frente a mi podría ver como la escena macabra tomaba su lugar, grite a todo pulmón por que se detuvieran, para mí no tenía sentido ¡Y por más que lo intentara no había nada que pudiera hacer! Más que escuchar los últimos chillidos de ayuda de los niños, ver los intentos frustrados de los padres por defender a los suyos, a las madres aferradas a sus seres más queridos.

\- ¡BASTA! -Les grite nuevamente.

Me movía desesperadamente dentro de la nieve, comencé a llorar, no podía hacer nada. Aquel lobo se acercó a mí nuevamente, cargaba un martillo casi tan grande como el mismo. Me miro despreciativo con el único ojo con el que podía abrir, luego me enterró por completo, con un martillazo que sacudió la tierra.

Volvía a caer de espaldas. Cerré los ojos. Aquí no soy el Guerrero Dragón.

"Levántate" volvió a susurrarme el viento... su voz era tan familiar, tan distinta a la otra.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, y puede que el golpe me hiciera alucinar por un momento, porque frente a mi tenía a un inconfundible par de ojos color ámbar y la silueta rayada de su dueña, allí, ante mí. Me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, pero se esfumo como el humo cuando quise tomarla.

Cierto, olvide que no estaba solo.

¿Quién es mi anfitrión?, ¿Qué intenta decirme? Debo concentrarme.

Ahora estoy en algo que parece el Valle de la Paz, aunque es mas como un escenario construido a raíz de vagos recuerdos, el cielo es color escarlata y la neblina gobierna el lugar. Aun así, la tienda de fideos ante mi… es inconfundible. Escuche la voz de mi padre en el viento, también escuche mis risas infantiles y las voces de los clientes, algunas figuras de niebla se aparecían frente a mí y luego se esfumaron, como fragmentos de mi infancia, representaciones de momentos tan difusos y efímeros. Lo que realmente tenía ante mí era un pueblo fantasma.

Las voces comenzaron a cambiar y los personajes a envejecer. Mi representación de neblina desapareció en algún punto… y los bandidos tomaron su lugar, ningún buen augurio para el Valle, todos los edificios se fueron deteriorando con el tiempo, abandonados, cada vez había menos habitantes.

Se abrió una grieta en el suelo frente a mí y comenzó a separarse, alejándome de la tienda. Cuando estuve a cierta distancia, mi padre apareció y entro al negocio como era normal, pero fue seguido por un bandido. El negocio tenía cerrado un tiempo, se notaba por el deterioro del lugar y mi padre no tenía nada que el bandido pudiera tomar, aun así, este lo amenazo para que le diera cualquier cosa que tenía. Mi padre estaba de visita, podía decirlo por la mochila que cargaba a sus espaldas.

Una figura de trajes blancos salto desde el techo y se con elegancia se ocupó del bandido en un segundo. Mi padre soltó una lagrima cuando reconoció a la señora ya mayor frente a él, esa vieja y querida conocida: La Maestra Tigresa; quizás con un pelaje mas opaco pero con el mismo fuego en los ojos.

\- ¿aun vives sola en ese palacio? –Le pregunto mi padre, con cierta tristeza

\- Lo herede de mis maestro, y el del suyo, en una larga tradición… -pauso por un momento- de la que yo soy la última en la línea. Para honrar sus vidas, la mía se queda aquí también.

\- Lamento que mi hijo te abandonara

\- No lo lamentes, Po solo olvido por qué el Universo lo había elegido y se perdió en el camino

La tierra bajo mis pies siguió agrietándose, haciéndome caer por una pendiente empinada. Arriba, aun podía ver a mi padre y Tigresa, también como el bandido se levantó para atacarlos con una navaja que saco de entre sus ropas, supongo que espero a que bajaran la guardia para hacer su movida. Intente llegar a ellos, pero la tierra estaba tan suelta que me hundía como en arena fina y volvía al fondo del agujero. Escuche los gritos de mi padre mientras la oscuridad me jalaba hacia lo profundo de la tierra.

¿Así que en este lugar… soy incapaz de ayudar?

"Levántate, Po" La voz de Tigresa otra vez… en el viento… cada vez la escucho más cerca.

Abrí los ojos, esta vez el lugar está realmente oscuro, me tomó un tiempo descubrir que estaba en una celda, de rodillas, con grilletes en las muñecas y el plato frente a mi tenía un único dumpling, el cual está un poco sucio debo decir. Escuche un rechinido metálico, tal como si una pesada puerta metálica se abriera luego de años sellada. Una sombra se posiciono frente a los barrotes.

\- Sabía que te encontraría aquí, Ex Guerrero Dragón

\- ¿Dónde mas estaría un viejo como yo? –Le respondo alguien en la misma celda, se le escuchaba alegre, casi irónico- además, siempre me gustaron tus visitas

\- Aun soy la única que viene a verte –menciono con cierta tristeza

\- Porque eres la mujer más leal que conozco, mi esposa… -pauso un momento- gracias, por permanecer al lado de este oso viejo y añejado

\- Po… -intento decir algo antes de caer arrodillada- pide perdón… vuelve a casa

\- Sabes que no puedo, seria arrepentirme del pasado, y no pienso pedir perdón por querer salvar a China

\- Sabes tan bien como yo que no le estabas haciendo ningún bien, ¡Casi la destruyes!

\- ¿Eso es lo que te han dicho?

\- ¿Por qué dejaste que contaminaran tu corazón con esas ideas…? –Pregunto en un tono más elevado, su voz estaba por quebrarse

\- ¿POR QUÉ HAS VENIDO? –La interrumpió- ¿Te divierte ver cómo me pudro en esta jaula?

\- Por supuesto que no… -Se levantó- y he venido, para saber por qué nos traicionaste a todos, incluyéndome

\- Porque era lo mejor para todos

\- ¡Explícame como! Es por esa única decisión que llevas 35 años en prisión

\- ¿Confías en mí?

\- ¿Cómo? Si está claro que no confías en mí… -suspiro- ya no vendré

\- Se feliz

Mi versión desnutrida y derrotada sollozo cuando escucho que la puerta estaba cerrada nuevamente. No podía verlo del todo por el umbral de oscuridad que lo cubría, pero frente a él estaba claramente El Pergamino Del Dragón, que seguro estaba ahí para torturarlo psicológicamente, haciéndolo revivir años de devoción y aquella decisión que lo cambio todo.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? –Le pregunte a mi versión añejada

\- La pregunta correcta es: ¿Qué harás tú?

\- De acuerdo, entonces… ¿Qué hare?

\- La respuesta está en lo más oscuro de tu corazón.

\- ¿Hay algo como eso dentro de mí? No tenía idea

\- Escúchame guerrero: ¡Que no te venza…!

Y desperté, igual que siempre, al escuchar esa frase inconclusa.

Tigresa no estaba a mi lado.

Me levante, aun no me abandonaba aquella sensación fantasmal.

¿Sería aquel mi destino o era una pesadilla?, ¿Una advertencia quizás?, ¿O intentaba darle un sentido profundo a una secuencia de imágenes solo porque parecían tener un sentido? En verdad me estaba esforzando para entender todo esto, quizás no soy el más brillante, tal vez pase muchas cosas por alto, pero creo deberían darme una medalla por el intento. Apuesto a que Shifu sabrá decirme cual es el sentido de todo esto.

Lo busque por el palacio, pero me dio hambre antes de encontrarlo así que decidí pasar por la cocina un rato. Lo curioso es que, ahora que me detenía a pensarlo, ninguno de los furiosos estaba en el palacio, lo que es raro, porque siendo media noche debieron estar cada uno en su dormitorio. Me pare un momento, decidí cambiar mi curso al Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial ya que se encontraba cerca, no sé, solo quería observar el Valle de la Paz. Por alguna razón, era curioso que todas las luces del Valle estuvieran apagadas, como en luto, aunque puede que lo esté viendo mal, no es extraño que me equivoque con este tipo de cosas, no le di importancia y tome un par de duraznos.

Me dirigí a la cocina de todas formas, y en el camino el viento me dio en la cara con una hoja, en ella había una lista de nombres, todos ellos eran de bandidos que estaban en prisión, más bien, que fueron llevados a prisión por los furiosos y yo… al último había un nombre que estaba borroso, no sé por qué pero presentí que era importante, de todas formas, tire el papel y llegue a la cocina finalmente.

Fue entonces que, frente a la entrada de la pequeña construcción que supone la cocina, en aquel pasillo largo; me paralice, pues encontré un pequeño cuerpo acostado en pasillo… sobre un charco de un líquido rojo… y él… no se movía… no respiraba… yo no pude acercarme, solo, caí de rodillas.

Mi maestro…

Mil preguntas cayeron como gotas de lluvia a mi mente, sentí que no entendía nada, quería saber que había pasado y quien había hecho algo como eso. Comencé a arrastrarme de rodillas sobre la madera, repitiendo su nombre, primero como un susurro y cada vez más fuerte hasta que grite.

\- Maestro, ¿Quién le hizo esto?

Deseaba que me respondiera o que hiciera algún sonido, ¡Lo que sea! Cualquier señal de vida era bien recibida, hasta los insultos. Lo tome entre mis brazos, entonces descubrí un cuchillo en el suelo… también manchado de rojo. No estoy seguro de que me hizo agarrarlo, pero lo hice… y al tenerlo cerca sentí el agradable olor de la mermelada de fresa… justo cuando mis gritos desesperados finalmente habían conseguido traer a los furiosos a la escena.

Entre gritos, lágrimas y palabras fuertes, me acusaron, lo que era lógico: yo tenía el arma en mi mano, al maestro en la otra y estaba manchado… pero estaban muy lejos y alterados para ver que era mermelada. Intente explicar, pero me sacaron por la fuerza: mi nombre había sido manchado.

El último de los golpes me elevo por los aires y caí lejos, quien sabe que parte del Valle con pastos elevados y arboles por doquier, árboles que suavizaron mi caída… por suerte. Me sorprendió la reacción de los furiosos, pero más aún me intrigo el papel que había tirado antes… ¿Por qué era eso? Porque estaba justo a mi lado, y ahora que lo veía contra la luz de la luna llena, podía leer claramente: "Po, El Guerrero Dragón" al final de la lista.

"Levántate" Me susurro el viento, lo que no tenía sentido, pues ya no estaba dormido y Tigresa ya no estaba esperándome al lado de la cama.

"Levántate, por favor" Esa voz era, sin lugar a dudas, de Tigresa.

Cerré mis ojos, si era cierto que esto era una pesadilla, solo tenía que desear despertar. Volví a tener la sensación de caer de espalda, pero esta vez, fue más prolongada de lo usual.

…

La luz molestaba mis ojos, los rayos de sol eran tan cálidos, tan reales… increíblemente acogedores. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, con miedo a encontrarme con algo irreal.

Lo primero que vi fue el techo, luego, la ventana a mi derecha, todos los furiosos y mi maestro estaban a mi izquierda, se les notaba preocupados incluso dormidos. Tigresa, mi querida amiga, estaba sentada en el suelo pero su cabeza reposaba en la cama, a mi lado, y su mano izquierda sujetaba la mía.

Aquella sensación fantasmal me abandono por completo.

"Levántate" Me susurro, aun dormida, frunciendo un poco el ceño. En ese momento estaba tan feliz de verla que no lo pensé y bese su frente, consiguiendo que ella despertara de a poco… su expresión somnolienta era encantadora.

\- Gracias –le dije, sinceramente.

\- Eres torpe –fue su respuesta.

Los demás despertaron cuando nos oyeron hablar y gritaron mi nombre al unísono.

\- Es bueno verlos, chicos, pero… ¿alguien sabe qué me paso? –La pregunta del millón.

\- Fue un accidente –me dijo Mono

\- Si, durante el concurso de "Quien come más" –continuo Grulla- alguien accidentalmente…

\- … puso en tu plato un Dumpling de fresa que tenía como 3 generaciones de estar vencido –concluyo Mantis.

\- Llevas dos días en coma –me informo Shifu

\- Se sintió como más tiempo –le dije

\- ¿estás bien? –Inquirió Víbora- parece que tuviste una pesadilla muy fuerte

\- No tienes idea –le respondí, luego me reí un poco, estaba realmente aliviado- pero ya estoy bien.

\- Sé que es muy repentino, pero, ¿te sientes de humor para el desayuno? –Me pregunto Mono

\- ¡Claro! Siempre estoy listo para otra comida

Todos se fueron casi al instante, menos Tigresa, quien se quedó bajo el marco de la puerta, esperándome. Sé que es muy orgullosa para decir que se alegra de verme recuperado.

\- Tigresa… te quiero, gracias por ser mi apoyo moral –le dije, teniendo el valor suficiente o siendo lo bastante tonto para darle uno de mis mejores abrazos de oso.

Jamás me perdonaría hacer algo que me haga perder todo lo que tengo ahora.

 _No dejare que me venza… ni las dificultades ni la oscuridad que pueda haber en mi corazón._

 _Es una promesa._

 _._


End file.
